Le choix nous fait bien trop souvent regretter
by Scrounshy
Summary: Juste un petit OS sur snk. Comment ne pas regretter quand nos amis on été tués ?


**E**lle avait périe, comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Ce n'était qu'un soldat de plus, une vie de moins. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame. A chaque expédition, nous frôlions la soixantaine de cadavres, si ce n'était plus, alors pourquoi un seul de plus nous ferait pleurer, désespérer ?

**E**lle avait été faible, et cela avait causé sa perte, sa peur l'avait engloutie et elle n'avait pas réussie à s'en échapper. L'envie de se battre et de vivre l'avait quittée, alors qui d'autre aurait pu la sauver si elle même n'aurait pas pu ? Si elle avait tenue à la vie ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle aurait trouvé la lumière devant elle et l'aurait suivie, elle se serait battue, elle aurait gagner et elle serait rentrer avec nous et non dans un sac.

**S**a vie n'avait-elle si peu d'importance à ses yeux ? Elle, qui faisait partie de l'élite, des plus forts, des plus vaillants, se laissant mourir ainsi ? De cette manière si puéril ? Emportant tout ses souvenirs avec elle. Ses paroles nous donnait du courage, nous faisait battre, nous vainquions. Pourquoi, elle, qui avait pourtant une si belle joie de vivre, n'a pas réussi à trouvé, en ces quelques secondes importante, le moyen de s'en sortir ?

**P**eut-être voulait-elle simplement s'envoler vers la paix dont elle avait toujours rêver, dont tout le monde à toujours rêver. Dans ce cas, je l'aurais suivie, j'aurais prié pour qu'elle m'emporte avec elle, dans sa chute. Un si bel ange n'aurait pas pu tomber bien bas, il aurait déployer ses ailes et aurait prit son envol vers les cieux qui l'attendait.

**I**l est bien vrai que la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue sans personne pour la vivre à ses côtés. Le temps de la trouver est bien long, mais elle l'avait devant elle, le temps. Ses semaines, ses mois, ses années, envolées.

**N**'y a t-elle pas pensé, à cette personne ? Elle l'avait déjà à ses côtés, l'accompagnant toujours. Il n'y avait plus qu'à vivre, à profiter. A ces personnes qui recevront un coup de poignard dans le cœur quand il apprendront sa perte, toute ses personnes qui l'attendaient les bras ouverts, qui croyaient en son retour, à sa force.

**T**oute ses personnes qui croyaient en leur Caporal, qui pensaient qu'il allait prendre soin d'elle, la protéger, veiller sur elle tel un ange gardien. Toute ses personnes qui auront mal quand elle apprendront qu'elle avaient tord.

**V**oilà le prix à payer pour avoir fait le mauvais choix, les avoir laissés tomber, les avoir laisser mourir. Le futur est le pire des assassins, car sans lui, nous aurions tout le temps nécessaire pour aider notre passé, ou protéger notre présent.

**D**u temps pour sauver ce que l'ont ne connaît pas, aider ceux qui appellent à l'aide mais, à qui on n'importe si peu d'importance que leurs cris se perdent, pour épauler ceux qui souffre en silence, préférant rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre.

**L**e temps file et emporte les hommes… ainsi coule le fleuve et jamais ne s'arrête. Il l'a emportée avec lui, me laissant derrière, seul. Elle et eux. Comment faire le bon choix, quand on sait que plusieurs vies sont entre nos mains ?

**I**l avait une famille qui l'attendait, mais il ne rentrera pas cette fois. Sa femme voulait le voir, mais elle ne le pourra plus. Ses parents lui préparaient un accueil chaleureux, mais il ne pourra jamais en profiter. Elle rêvait d'un mariage et d'une vie de bonheur, mais il est trop tard pour elle de se marier.

**E**t si je les avais sauvés ? Si j'étais intervenue avant que cette inconnue ne les tuent ? Si je les avait protéger, que serais-je en train de ressentir ? La course du temps est cruelle… Sa vitesse est perçue différemment par chacun, mais personne ne peut la modifier.

**J**e me le demande souvent, qu'aurais-je fais si j'avais été présent ? Je l'aurais sauvée, car je suis fort, plus fort que n'importe qui, je pourrais tuer des dizaines de titans sans m'essouffler. J'aurais facilement pu tuer celui-ci. Mais j'avais confiance en eux. Je croyais en eux, en leurs forces. Je savais qu'ils allaient protéger cet incapable d'homme-titan.

**M**ais j'avais tord. J'aurais voulu remonter le temps, choisir une autre voie, vous accompagner et vous protéger. Ces personnes qui pleurent désormais auraient sourit, j'aurais été heureux, même si je ne l'aurais pas montrer.

**F**inalement. J'ai fais le mauvais choix, et je le regrette. Je paye le prix pour avoir cru en vous.

**D**epuis "cet" incident, rien n'est plus pareil. La nouvelle élite est constamment en désordre, certains désobéissent, ils ne sont jamais d'accord entre eux, plusieurs fois ils ont failli être dévorer pour leur manque de coordination.

**J**e ne sais plus où j'en suis. Tendez-moi vos mains, je les saisiraient sans hésiter. Je me tue à dire cela, mais je suis désolé. Elle me manque profondément, et eux aussi. C'est à ce moment que l'ont ressent ce que ressentent les autres, voir ses amis mourir au combat et ne pas avoir pu les aider.

**J**e ne pleurerais pas non plus, car c'est une preuve de faiblesse. J'ai sur mes épaules le lourd poids de leurs vies, les abandonnés reviendrait à les tuer, eux aussi. J'apprends de mes erreurs, je ne referais pas la même deux fois.

**J**e ferais le bon choix.


End file.
